Bürden der Familie
"Bürden der Familie" ist das 19. Kapitel der Chronik "The Age of Conquest", die auf dem Regelwerk Dungeons & Dragons 5e basiert. Endlich erreicht die Gruppe Dawnlight und quartiert sich vorerst im einzigen Stadtteil ein, in welchem Rattenfänger geduldet werden. Während Juno sich zurückmeldet und ein Treffen mit dem mysteriösen Auftraggeber arrangieren will, besucht der Rest der Gruppe den hiesigen Tempel der Selùne, in welchem Alec erstmals zur Mondgöttin betet. So kann Er mehr über das Schicksal von Adyra erfahren und dass Sie sich gegenwärtig im Schattenfell, einem Ort reinster Finsternis, befindet. Auch erfährt Er vom Dämonenprinz Orcus, der plant, mit seiner Armee der lebenden Toten in die Welt der Lebenden einzufallen und dass der Herr der Asche aktiv auf dieses Ziel hinarbeitet. Sie gibt der Gruppe jedoch Hoffnung, indem Sie auf Möglichkeiten hinweist, wie dieser Alptraum noch aufgehalten werden kann. Schließlich treffen Alec und Kolgar, in Begleitung von Juno, auf Tibault Reginaux, den Auftraggeber für die Mission der Ritterin. Dieser entpuppt sich als Alec's Schwager und verrät dem Kleriker erstmals mehr über dessen Familie und deren Verbleib. Und obgleich Alec weder seine Schwester noch seine Eltern trifft, lernt Er mit Lancinnei seine Nichte kennen. Tibault äußert den überraschenden Wunsch, dass Alec Sie als seinen Knappen nehmen und zu einer mächtigen Kriegerin ausbilden soll. Der Kleriker hat anfänglich Zweifel bezüglich dieser Aufgabe, doch als die Rote Walküre Ihn später mit neuen Aufgaben betraut und sich darunter ebendieser Auftrag befindet, willigt Alec ein, die Bürde der Verantwortung auf sich zu nehmen und das junge Mädchen als zukünftig große Kriegerin auszubilden. Handlung In Dawnlight angekommen wird die Gruppe von Juno zunächst in den einzigen Stadtteil geführt, welcher Rattenfängern frei zugänglich ist und wo Sie in der Taverne "Zum Einsamen Pegasus" ein Quartier beziehen können. Die Gruppe lässt sich dort zunächst für sieben Tage nieder und während Juno zu Ihrem Kommandanten zurückkehrt, um sich von Ihrer Mission zurück zu melden, gibt Sie den Rattenfängern die Anweisung, auf Ihre Rückkehr zu warten und sich solange ruhig zu verhalten, was Diese Ihr auch zusagen. Dennoch wollen Alec, Kolgar, Cale und Varen die Hauptstadt erkunden, da Sie alle das erste Mal in einer solch gewaltigen Stadt sind. Sie beschließen, sich ausschließlich in dem Stadtteil zu bewegen, in dem Sie sich momentan aufhalten, um keinen Ärger zu provozieren und pilgern über die Märkte mit den exotischen Ständen. Dabei entdecken Sie auch den Tempel der Selùne und Alec erinnert daran, dass es die Mondgöttin selbst war, welche den Rattenfängern einst die Aufgaben gestellt hatten, die letztlich zur Rettung von Northfield und der Niederlage der Roten Horde führten. Da seine Gebete in Crosswatch nicht erhört worden waren, mutmaßt Alec, dass es daran lag, dass der Tempel bereits entweiht war und Er will es nun ein weiteres Mal versuchen. Im Tempel der Mondgöttin versinkt der Kleriker dann ins Gebet und findet sich tatsächlich in Gegenwart von Selùne wieder, welcher Er von Ihren Erfolgen, aber auch dem Scheitern in Bezug auf die Wächter des Waldes berichtet. Er fragt die Göttin, ob Sie weiß, was mit Adyra geschehen ist und diese erklärt schmerzlich, dass die junge Druidin, voller Wut und Aggression ob der Dinge, die Sie in Ihrem geliebten Kingswood gesehen hatte, anfällig für die Versuchungen der Finsternis war und von Selùne's dunkler Schwester, Nocturnal, der Göttin der Dunkelheit verdorben wurde. Nun ist Sie eine Ihrer Gefolgsleute und befindet sich im Schattenfell, gegenwärtig unerreichbar für die Rattenfänger. Dennoch ist Selùne zufrieden mit den Ergebnissen, doch berichtet Sie auch, dass die Rote Horde nur der Vorbote einer weit größeren Katastrophe gewesen ist: der abtrünnige Nekromant Alastaire und der Herr der Asche haben sich in das Gebirge von Khazahk zurückgezogen und erwecken dort mittels düsterer Todesmagie eine Armee der Untoten, welche das beenden soll, was die Rote Horde nicht tun konnte. Die Orcs und die Grünhäute waren durch Vora'thul manipuliert worden, wendeten sich aber gegen den Herrn der Asche, sobald Sie die Wahrheit über Ihn erkannten. Untote würden dies gewiss nicht tun und bis zuletzt für Ihren Meister kämpfen. Bald schon würden die Armeen über die Welt hereinbrechen und zu einer Gefahr für alles Lebendige werden. Ferner erklärt Selùne, dass der Herr der Asche plant, den Dämonenprinz des Untodes, Orcus selbst, aus dem 113. Höllenkreis in die Welt zu berufen. Würde Ihm dies gelingen, so die Mondgöttin, könnte kein sterbliches Heer Ihn mehr aufhalten, da Er der wahre Meister der Untoten ist und eine Armee befehligen würde, die alle Grenzen sprengt. Sie zeigt Alec in einer Vision die aufmarschierenden Armeen der Unterwelt und der Kleriker erkennt, welch gewaltige Mächte sich darauf vorbereiten, in die Welt der Lebenden einzudringen. Als Er fragt, wie ein solches Portal geöffnet werden kann, erklärt Selùne, dass hierfür eine Energiequelle benötigt wird und dies ursprünglich der eingelagerte Nachtstein unter Northfield sein sollte, was das eigentliche Ziel des Angriffs war. Da Alec, Kolgar, Keira und Varen den Nachtstein aber in eine Taschendimension geschickt haben, ist dieser nun unerreichbar und Sie werden eine neue Energiequelle suchen müssen, womit die Gruppe sich erstmal Zeit verschafft hat. Als Sie die aufkommende Panik und Verzweiflung in Alec spürt, als Sie Ihm all dies zeigt, erklärt Selùne, dass es noch Hoffnung gibt: tief im Faergoth, dem Wald der Sonnenelfen, befindet sich ein Schrein, in welchem das "Schwert des Mondes" verborgen ist. Dieses kann nur bei Mondschein und von jenem gefunden werden, der in der Gunst der Mondgöttin steht. Sie erklärt, dass dieses Schwert die Macht besitzt, den Herrn der Asche endgültig zu vernichten. Sie beauftragt Alec und seine Kameraden, sich dorthin zu begeben und diese Waffe zu bergen, denn es wird Ihre Aufgabe sein, sich gegen die Armee der Untoten und Ihre dunklen Meister zu stellen. Als Alec schließlich einwilligt, überlässt Selùne Ihm noch ein mächtiges Artefakt: ein Edelstein, bekannt als "Träne der Selùne" mit welchem einer Person neues Leben geschenkt werden kann, solange Ihre Seele den sterbenden Körper noch nicht verlassen hat. Sie erklärt außerdem, dass Sie wünschte, mehr für Alec tun zu können, doch ist Dieser ein Champion des Temporus und die Mondgöttin kann Ihm daher nur bedingt helfen. Alec fühlt sich erstmals unsicher in seiner Verbindung zu Temporus, da nicht der Kriegsgott, sondern eine gänzlich andere Gottheit Ihn über all dies in Kenntnis gesetzt hat. Er beginnt sich unweigerlich zu fragen, warum dem wohl so ist und ob Er Temporus Gunst nicht länger vollumfänglich genießt. Als Alec schließlich aus der tiefen Trance erwacht, berichtet Er seinen Kameraden später in der Taverne, was Er erfahren hat. Alle sind schockiert über diese Erkenntnisse, doch alle sind sich ebenfalls darüber einig, dass Sie gemeinsam dieser Bedrohung begegnen müssen, da Niemand sonst von dieser Armee weiß und Ihnen ohne Beweise wohl auch Niemand glauben würde. Sie schmieden Pläne darüber, was Sie als Nächstes tun und kommen zu dem Schluss, dass Sie das ominöse Schwert des Mondes noch nicht gleich holen sollten, da Sie definitiv ohne eine Armee sowieso nicht über die Macht verfügen, sich den Untoten im Khazahk Gebirge zu stellen und so nur riskieren würden, die Klinge wieder zu verlieren. Gleichzeitig wissen Sie, dass Sie Adyra befreien müssen, da Sie zum einen eine Gefährtin in Not ist und überdies nur mit Ihrer Hilfe die Wächter des Waldes und damit das Leben selbst gegen die Untoten entfesselt werden kann. Außerdem bespricht die Gruppe, ob der verfluchte Foliant, welchen Vaira einst im Kingswood suchen sollte und von dem Sie glaubte, dass Sie eventuell indirekt durch Alastaire auf diese Suche geschickt worden war, wichtig für den Nekromanten sein könnte und wenn Sie diesen finden, analysieren oder zerstören, dies ein Rückschlag für die Untoten sein könnte. Allerdings würden Sie dafür die Hilfe einer Zauberin wie Keira benötigen, die gegenwärtig verschwunden ist. Während die Gruppe noch Pläne schmiedet, taucht Juno erneut in der Taverne auf und sieht nach Ihren Kameraden. Sie isst mit Diesen und erfährt so im Gespräch auch, was Alec gesehen und durch die Mondgöttin erfahren hat, was auch Sie stark beunruhigt. Sie erinnert die Gruppe daran, dass Sie noch eine Verabredung in Dawnlight haben und diese für den nächsten Tag angesetzt ist. So brechen die Rattenfänger früh am nächsten Vormittag in Richtung des Palastgebietes von Dawnlight auf, wo nur die höchsten Adligen residieren. Dort bringt Juno die Gruppe zum Anwesen des hohen Adligen Tibault Reginaux, der hier allein mit seiner 12 Jahre alten Tochter Lancinnei Reginaux lebt. Dieser empfängt Alec, Kolgar und Juno in seinem Arbeitszimmer, während Cale und Varen draußen warten müssen. Es zeigt sich in diesem Gespräch, dass Tibault durch die Ereignisse auf Kel'Thoras erstmals von den Rattenfängern erfahren hat und so seine Kontakte in die Königsgarde nutzte, um eine Person seines Vertrauens auszusenden, die Beiden zu Ihm zu bringen. Alec vertraut Ihm zunächst nicht und stellt sich als Alec "Norwind" von der Boreas Insel vor, doch der hohe Lord kennt überraschenderweise bereits seine wahre Identität. Schließlich offenbart Er gegenüber Alec, dass Er dessen Eltern kannte: Kurdran und Marisha Dayne, mit denen Er in jungen Jahren selbst als Abenteurer und Rattenfänger durch die Lande reiste. Nachdem Er dieses Leben aufgab und an die Seite seines Vaters in Dawnlight zurückkehrte, trennten sich deren Wege zunächst, doch vor über zwanzig Jahren kam Marisha dann zu Ihm und bat seinen Vater, Ihre Tochter Amelia Dayne vor dem Overlord und seinen Leuten zu verstecken und als Mitglied seines Hauses aufzuziehen. Dem habe sein Vater zugestimmt, unter der Bedingung, Sie würde Tibault heiraten, wenn Sie erst alt genug war, was Sie letztlich auch tat. Alec erfährt schließlich auch, dass Amelia Reginaux seine Zwillingsschwester ist und während Marisha die Tochter zu Haus Reginaux brachte, hatte Kurdran Alec auf die Boreas Insel zu Gorin Ironfist gebracht, einem alten Freund und Waffenbruder der ehemaligen Abenteurer. So waren die Geschwister getrennt versteckt und für den Overlord und dessen Leute nicht auffindbar. Danach hatten die Eltern das Königreich verlassen, da Haus Dayne, für Ihre anhaltende Loyalität gegenüber dem verfeindeten Ravenholm, immer noch Hochverrat und Niedertracht vorgeworfen wurde. Sie kehrten nie zurück. Amelia wuchs schließlich bei Haus Reginaux auf, heiratete den viel älteren Tibault Reginaux später und schenkte Diesem eine Tochter: Alec's Nichte Lancinnei. Als Alec daraufhin mit seiner vermeintlichen Schwester sprechen will, gesteht Tibault, dass Sie vor über einem Jahr entführt wurde und spurlos verschwand. Er vermutet, dass Jemand Ihre wahre Identität als Mitglied von Haus Dayne erkannte, doch weiß Er bis Heute nichts Genaueres über Ihren Verbleib. Und nun fürchtet Tibault Reginaux auch um das Leben seiner noch jungen Tochter. Er offenbart, dass Er schwer krank ist und in wenigen Monaten sterben wird. Lancinnei ist zu jung, um allein die Geschicke des Hauses zu lenken und Er kann nicht zulassen, dass Sie den zahllosen Feinden in die Hände fällt, welche Sie haben wird, als Nachkommin von Haus Dayne und Erbin eines großen Vermögens in Dawnlight. Als Er von Alec gehört hatte, ließ Er Diesen zu sich bringen, um eine ungewöhnliche Bitte auszusprechen: Lancinnei soll sein Knappe werden, da das kleine Mädchen sowieso immer davon träumt, eine große Kriegerin und Ritterin werden zu wollen. Um die Gefahren eines Lebens als Abenteurer wissend, bittet der alternde Lord dennoch darum, dass Alec und die Anderen die Kleine mitnehmen und ausbilden sollten, damit Sie in einigen Jahren die Geschicke Ihres Hauses auf Ihre Art lenken können wird. Der perplexe Alec stimmt dem Anliegen des Lord's schließlich zu, der anbietet, Ihn und die Anderen für deren Unkosten mit einem Anteil seines Vermögens zu entschädigen. Außerdem soll Alec zu Lancinnei's Vormund bestimmt werden und Ihr Vermögen verwalten, bis Sie volljährig wird und es selbst übernehmen kann. Der Kleriker stimmt dem schließlich zu, als Er merkt, wie ernst Tibault Reginaux dieses Anliegen ist. Er sieht keine andere Zukunft für seine Tochter und möchte nun, dass Sie in guten Händen ist, wenn Er stirbt. Er übergibt Alec auch das Familienschwert von Haus Reginaux, welches einst von Gorin Ironfist selbst geschmiedet wurde: "Silberfang". Auch diese Klinge soll Lancinnei erhalten, wenn Sie erst alt genug dafür und bereit ist, eine Kriegerin zu sein. Der Lord und die Gruppe offenbaren dies dem Mädchen schließlich, die sogleich hellauf begeistert ist, glaubte Sie bislang doch, Ihr Vater würde Ihre Träume nicht gutheißen und verlangen, dass Sie zu einer Lady des Hofes erzogen wird. Alec erkennt in dem Mädchen seine beste Freundin Celyna wieder, die auch lieber die Welt sehen und eine große Kämpferin werden wollte, anstatt als Dame des Hofes zu leben. Er schließt das Mädchen in sein Herz und verspricht Ihr, dass Sie zurückkommen und Sie abholen werden, wenn Sie Dawnlight auf Ihre nächste Reise verlassen. Um Ihr zu zeigen, dass Sie in jedem Fall zurückkommen, überlässt Er Ihr vorübergehend den Siegelring seines Hauses, mit dem Versprechen, Diesen beim Aufbruch aus der Stadt wieder abzuholen, samt Lancinnei. Nach diesen Offenbarungen lädt Juno die Gruppe zunächst zu sich ein, um ungestört über Alles sprechen zu können. In diesem Gespräch schlägt Kolgar vor, dass sich die Kriegerin den Rattenfängern endgültig anschließen und Ihnen helfen könnte, gegen die Untoten zu Felde zu ziehen. Auch Alec scheint dies für eine gute Idee zu halten, da Er sowieso eine besondere Verbindung und Nähe zu Juno verspürt und nicht leugnet, Ihre Hilfe bei der Erziehung von Lancinnei brauchen zu können. Juno ist allerdings immer noch zwiegespalten. Einerseits hat Sie auf der Reise mit den Anderen erstmals echte Kameradschaft kennengelernt. Sie ist gerne mit diesen Leuten unterwegs und glaubt inzwischen auch selbst, dass Sie Ihre persönlichen Ziele niemals erreichen wird, wenn Sie weiterhin bei der Königsgarde bleibt. Andererseits hat Sie jedoch einen Eid geschworen, den Sie nicht brechen will. Sie bittet sich mehr Zeit für eine solche Entscheidung aus. Schließlich schmiedet die Gruppe Pläne: Kolgar soll sich auf dem Markt umhören und mit den Zwergen aus dem Khazahk Gebirge sprechen, um mehr über die dortigen Entwicklungen zu erfahren. Varen will sich zum Klerus, dem "Hohen Arkanum" begeben, um dort vor der Gefahr zu warnen. Cale soll sich mit den verschiedenen anderen Rattenfängern in den Tavernen unterhalten und Informationen sammeln und Juno soll bei der Armee des Overlords in Erfahrung bringen, ob weitere Vorfälle mit Untoten und Nekromanten bekannt sind, denen Sie nachgehen können. Dieser Punkt ist besonders wichtig, da Alec durch Selùne erfahren hat, dass der Herr der Asche noch nicht im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte ist und es zu vermuten steht, dass Er durch den Verzehr von Seelen kontinuierlich stärker wird. Durch die Vernichtung seiner Lakaien, die Ihn mit Seelen versorgen, könnte der untote Drache entscheidend geschwächt werden. Einen dieser Seelenfänger, den Bulezau, hatten Sie ja bereits vernichtet, doch gibt es vielleicht noch weitere. Alec selbst will indes zum Tempel des Temporus gehen und in Zwiesprache mit seinem Schutzgott vielleicht neue Erkenntnisse gewinnen. Ehe die Gruppe zu Ihren einzelnen Missionen aufbricht, machen Sie einen Zwischenstopp bei der Eisernen Bank von Dawnlight, wo Alec seine neuen Vollmachten einlöst und sich als Vormund für Lancinnei eintragen lässt. Außerdem holt die Gruppe die Ihnen zugesprochene Entlohnung ab, welche beträchtlich ausfällt. Im Anschluss brechen alle zu Ihren Aufgaben auf und wollen sich später im "Einsamen Pegasus" wieder treffen. Kolgar hat jedoch wenig Glück bei seiner Mission: Er kann zwar auf dem Markt eine neue Axt erstehen, doch findet Er keine Zwerge des Khazahk Gebirges, die Er befragen könnte und erlangt so keine nennenswerten Informationen. Cale indes erfährt in den Tavernen nur Gerüchte und Geschichten, darunter auch, dass Keira Brightwater zu einer Abenteurergruppe namens "Justum Magicae" gehört und diese gegenwärtig aufbrechen, um einen Lich zu bekämpfen. Sie weiß nichts von der Bedrohung durch die Armee der Untoten und so wird klar, dass Sie der Gruppe wohl vorerst nicht helfen können wird, sondern weit entfernt ist. Auch Varen hat nicht viel Glück, denn wie erwartet, glaubt das Hohe Arkanum dem Paladin ohne konkrete Beweise nicht und sichert Ihm lediglich zu, die "Bedrohung im Auge zu behalten", was Ihm deutlich zeigt, dass Niemand helfen wird. Alec indes begibt sich in das große Kolosseum, welches Hauptsitz von Temporus in Dawnlight ist. Als Er dort ankommt, empfängt Er für einen kurzen Moment eine Eingebung und sieht unten in der Arena die geisterhafte Erscheinung seines Großvaters Berrand Dayne, der dem mächtigen Termacht gegenübersteht. Er sieht, wie sein Großvater keine Chance gegen den Anderen hat und niedergestreckt wird. Ihm wird klar, dass dieser Kampf einstmals in dieser Arena stattgefunden haben muss und es eigentlich kein Kampf, sondern mehr eine Hinrichtung war. Alec ist umso wütender und schwört noch einmal, Termacht zu Fall zu bringen, um der größte Schwertkämpfer der Welt zu werden. Schließlich trifft Alec in der Arena auch einen alten Bekannten, aus seiner Ausbildungszeit in Vasselheim: Den Dawn Hammer Koren. Die Beiden führen eine kurze Unterhaltung und Alec erzählt Koren von dem bevorstehenden Krieg gegen die Untoten. Er bittet Ihn, auf seinen Reisen, die Ihn wohl in Richtung Norheim führen werden, Allen zu erzählen, was bevorsteht und Diese, sofern Sie zuhören, zu den Waffen zu rufen. Koren verspricht dies und schwört, dass auch Er kämpfen wird, wenn dieser schreckliche Krieg wirklich bevorstehen sollte. Schlussendlich betet Alec vor der Statue des Temporus und vergießt dabei etwas von seinem Blut als Opfergabe. Tatsächlich erscheint Ihm abermals die Rote Walküre und erklärt, dass Temporus mit Alec zufrieden ist, aber zugleich weitere Aufgaben für Diesen ersonnen hat, ehe Er ein wahrer Champion des Kriegsgottes werden wird. Alec soll diese Prüfungen bestehen, um dem Kriegsgott nicht nur seine Loyalität zu zeigen, sondern auch, dass Er bereit ist für das, was Dieser mit Ihm vorhat. Sie benennt Alec schließlich die Aufgaben, die Er lösen soll: 1.) Er soll eine Schlacht gegen eine unbezwingbare Übermacht führen und siegreich aus Ihr hervorgehen. 2.) Er soll die Ausbildung von Lancinnei übernehmen und aus Ihre eine starke und erfolgreiche Kriegerin machen und 3.) soll Er, sobald Er bereit ist, eine Herausforderung aussprechen und sich todesmutig und ohne Furcht einem Gott im Zweikampf stellen, der Roten Walküre selbst. Alec ist schockiert darüber, dass der Kriegsgott Ihm nunmehr neue Aufgaben stellt, aber keine Hinweise auf seine nächsten Schritte in Bezug auf die konkret bevorstehende Bedrohung gibt. Er kann nicht verstehen, warum Temporus sich weigert, Ihm den Weg zu weisen. Dennoch sagt Er der Roten Walküre zu, die Aufgaben anzunehmen und den Willen des Kriegsgottes zu erfüllen. Wieder allein spricht Alec noch mit dem höchsten Priester des Temporus, in der Hoffnung, dass Dieser Ihm weiterhelfen kann, doch auch der rät Alec nur, den Willen des Kriegsgottes zu respektieren, da Dieser vielleicht einfach fordert, dass sein Champion selbst den rechten Weg finden wird. Zurück in der Taverne tauscht die Gruppe dann Ihre Erlebnisse aus. Juno erscheint als Letztes und berichtet, dass Sie aus den Reihen der Armee gehört hat, dass in einer Siedlung im Westen namens Plainsview ein Sonnenelf aufgetaucht sein soll, der ebenfalls Nekromantie praktiziert. Sie hat sich auch schon bereit erklärt, die Aufklärung und Beseitigung dieses Nekromanten zu übernehmen, um mit den Rattenfängern dort ungestört Nachforschungen anstellen und eventuell Verbindungen und Beweise über den Herrn der Asche und seine Aktivitäten ans Tageslicht bringen zu können. Sie verweist darauf, dass mit den richtigen Beweisen der Overlord und seine Armeen sicherlich überzeugt werden könnten, gegen die Untoten in den Krieg zu ziehen, da der Herrscher des Landes wohl willens ist, selbiges auch weiterhin zu beherrschen und somit unter Garantie in den Kampf ziehen würde. Die Gruppe beschließt daraufhin, am nächsten Tag in besagte Siedlung aufzubrechen und sich die Angelegenheit mit dem vermeintlichen Nekromanten anzusehen. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Alexasar Dayne * Kolgar Thoradin * Cale O'Lear * Vaira Brightwater (nur erwähnt) * Adyra Mooncairn (nur erwähnt) * Juno Sariel * Varen Cresthill Antagonisten * Herr der Asche (nur erwähnt) * Orcus, der Dämonenprinz (nur erwähnt) * Nocturnal (nur erwähnt) * Alastaire Bonewright (nur erwähnt) * Ajax the Invincible (nur erwähnt) * Termacht the Overblade (in einer Vision) * Lorangor (nur erwähnt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Selùne * Wächter des Waldes (nur erwähnt) * Temporus (nur erwähnt) * Keira Brightwater (nur erwähnt) * Tibault Reginaux (Erstauftritt) * Lancinnei Reginaux (Erstauftritt) * Kurdran Dayne (nur erwähnt) * Marisha Dayne (nur erwähnt) * Amelia Reginaux (nur erwähnt) * Gorin Ironfist (nur erwähnt) * Berrand Dayne (in einer Vision) * Koren Hammerfist (Erstauftritt) Trivia * Die Hintergrundgeschichte von Alec und Amelia hat Ähnlichkeiten mit jener von Luke und Leia aus dem Franchise "Star Wars". In beiden Geschichten werden Zwillinge vor einem oppressiven Herrscher geschützt und versteckt, wobei der Sohn zu einem Freund der Familie und die Tochter zu einem Adelshaus verbracht wird und Beide in Unkenntnis vom jeweils Anderen aufwachsen. * Erstmals taucht mit Koren Hammerfist ein anderes Mitglied der Dawn Hammer innerhalb der Handlung auf. * Lancinnei enthüllt, dass unter Anderem Juno ein Vorbild für Sie ist, da Sie die Ritterin früher immer an Ihrem Haus hat vorbeireiten sehen. * Alec tritt hier erstmals unter dem Tarnnamen "Norwind" auf, den Er auch noch danach häufig verwenden wird, wenn Er seinen echten Nachnamen geheim halten muss.